Beauty in Disguise
by xMilkTea
Summary: Krystal White is a beautiful girl...yet she hates it. It causes way too much unnecessary attention, and all she wants is to lead a peaceful (otaku) life. So, she disguises herself daily with a hood and thick glasses to hide her true face. So far, this has worked. But what happens when she accidentally catches the attention of one of the most handsome boys in school?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first candy love fanfic, so it probably won't be that amazing! :P I apologize for using Canadian spelling since I am actually Canadian and grew up writing this way, I am just so used to it. Please bear with it~ TT u TT

Thank you for also choosing to read my fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it! ^^

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all started off as a typical, normal day for Krystal White. As usual, she wore a black hoodie over her school uniform to hide her face, and wore fake thick glasses. This was her way of disguising herself as she went to school everyday. It may seem weird, but she had a reason why she did this. Krystal, being born from a famous former model named Cheryl White and former actor Lucas Axwell, inherited very stunning looks. She had long, wavy chestnut coloured hair and amethyst purple eyes, with long dark lashes. Her body was a good enough size, not too chubby or too skinny. She was beautiful.

Except she hated it.

She hated looking this way because it caused too much attention, especially since she was the daughter of two former celebrities. Everywhere she went without her disguise caused gawky looks, people pointing or taking pictures, and sometimes dangerous cases were she got stalked.

It was way too much for her.

So she always wore a hoodie and glasses, and in addition she always brought her favourite manga wherever she went. Although she was pretty, she was a huge otaku. During her free time she watched anime, played anime games, MMORPG's, read manga, or went to anime conventions. She was a huge geek.

But she didn't care. People at school thought she was a freak because of it, and was the reason why she had no other friends except a few acquaintances in the Anime Club. Krystal used to not be into those kinds of things, until at the age of six when her aunt Candie introduced her to them.

And boy-oh-boy if you thought Krystal was a big otaku already, check out her aunt. She was even crazier. Aunt Candie owned her own maid cafe, and it was the most popular one in Amoris City. Her aunt was a big cosplayer who wore a bizarre outfit everyday, and also spent her time reading or watching anime. Whenever she came over Krystal's house, she'd secretly give her a new anime action figure, cosplay costumes, or anime movies. Aunt Candie and Krystal were close, like peas in a pod.

However, her parents weren't very happy about her hobbies and interests. Her Mom thought that she was wasting her looks and that she should be a model or something. And her Dad thought that she should actually do something productive in life because for heaven sakes she was seventeen.

But what did they know? Her parents were workaholics, always leaving her home and sometimes not coming back home for a few weeks. They didn't know, or even cared, about how she felt. So why should she listen to them? She was fine being on her own, anyway.

_Brriingg!_

Krystal sighed and got up as the final bell for school rang. "Another boring day has passed..." she quietly murmured to herself as she closed the Naruto manga she had been reading and placed it back in her bag. This was her everyday life. Wake up to an empty house, eat breakfast, go to school, read manga, go back to an empty house, go online, make dinner for her parents if they came home late, and then go to bed.

She was definitely living the "teenage dream".

But it's not like she _totally _hated it. Well, there were some moments were she felt lonely and envied the people with friends, but most of the time she enjoyed being alone. Less drama to deal with.

As Krystal was about to leave the classroom, her cell phone vibrated. Surprised, she checked the caller ID and saw that it was her favorite aunt Candie. She quickly moved to a corner in the room.

"Auntie?" Krystal answered in a low voice, immediately smiling. Would she get to hang out with her aunt today? It was rare when her aunt called at times like this, and it usually meant that she either needed Krystal's help or that she was taking her out somewhere.

"Ah! Krissy! My baby! I'm so happy you picked up!"

"Oh of course! I'm always so happy when you call!"

"Ah, darling, you make me feel so special~"

"Oh, auntie you are. So what did you call me for?"

"Well, I know this is very sudden but...I need extra help here at the cafe."

Krystal froze. She loved it when her aunt called...but, not when it was for this. "A-Again...?!"

Her aunt sighed."Yes, again. I'm sorry darling I know you don't like working at the cafe...but I promise I'll treat you to whatever you want after this! I just need you to fill in for Lisa!" Krystal covered her face with her free hand. She really did not want to do this. Working in a cafe, especially a maid cafe, meant that she would be getting an uncomfortable amount of stares from creepers from every corner of the room. But...if it was for her aunt. "Alright," she answered, hearing her aunt squeal. "As long as it's only for today right?" There was a long pause, so long that Krystal thought that she may have hung up so she called her out. "Auntie?"

"Well..." There was another pause. "It's for...maybe...one month...?" Krystal's mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!" She yelled. Luckily, there was no one else but her in the classroom. "'ONE MONTH'?!" She repeated in disbelief. "And maybe...a half...or two? For four days a week?"

Krystal felt like she was going to faint.

"Oh...Oh my god..." Krystal's knees wobbled and she fell back on the floor. "Look, Krystal I know this is very sudden, but...there's a good reason!"

"There better be!" Krystal said. "There is! Please, the reason why I want you to fill in is because Lisa has suddenly got into a bad accident. She broke her arm and leg and right now she needs really good medical attention." Krystal softened a bit. "Oh..." she mumbled guiltily. "I didn't know."

"She may have to be hospitalized for a good month or two, I can't say. Usually I could just call in my back up maids but somehow they're all really busy so I couldn't think of anybody else but you!"

Krystal felt really guilty. She honestly did. But she wasn't sure if she was fit for this job. She could barely talk to people, for one. Plus she was a very slow person.

"I don't know..." she replied.

"Please, Krissy! It's very hectic these days because the spring break is soon, and that also means that loads of Lisa's fans will arrive to find out that she won't be here and leave disappointed. So, I need someone to fill that gap very nicely! You are so perfect for this job, Krissy!"

Krystal thought this over. She has actually done this before, twice. But it was only for a day and she had already suffered immensely. She had to take millions of pictures with creepy boys, fake smile until her cheeks hurt, get dozens of orders, and she had to run around like crazy while she wore a tight maid dress that made her sweat like a pig.

But, her aunt was in serious need. Although her aunt was a bit weird, she took her business very seriously and cared for her customers and workers. Plus, Krystal really had nothing better to do, especially over the spring break...

"Fine," she said firmly, her aunt getting giddy. "BUT, you must raise my pay and buy me all the mangas I want for my birthday! A-and a few new games!"

"Of course! Of course! Anything you want!" Her aunt told her gleefully. "Oh thank you so much, darling! You really are a life saver! Lisa sends her apologies and thanks as well! We both love you very much!" Krystal rolled her eyes, but felt a bit happy that she could be of help. "No problem..."

"Anyways, I'll need you...right now! So, see you in ten!"

"A-ALREADY?!" Krystal said in shock, but her aunt had already hung up. "Oh my god..."

She couldn't believe she was going to do this.

Quickly, Krystal speed walked out of the classroom. Candy Love Cafe (yes, very cheesy) was pretty far, and Krystal needed to get onto the next train which would be arriving in 3 minutes. So her speed walking suddenly turned into a jog, and then she began running. However, this was a bad idea. Not paying any attention, Krystal ran smack into a random student's forehead and to her dismay, made both of them fall onto the ground.

"O-ouch...!"

"I'm sorry!" Krystal said as she raised up from the ground on her hands and knee's. She touched her head as it pounded painfully. "Are you..." Krystal suddenly cut off as she opened her eyes. The boy beneath her looked equally surprised. _W-wait...Isn't this guy...in my class? _

He had short, white styled hair with one emerald green eye and one golden yellow eye. _Isn't his name...Lysander? Why is he staring at me like that? _

And then she found out why.

As Krystal touched her face to make sure something wasn't broken and that there wasn't anything weird on it, she noticed that something vital was missing: her glasses.

Frantically. Krystal got off of him and grabbed them. She put them on, despite the fact that they were cracked and lopsided. She began to run again, as fast as she could.

"Wait!" He called out to her. But she didn't even dare to look back. Someone had seen how she really looked like! Her true identity! She felt so ashamed, so stupid!

But...he hadn't seen her whole face, right? It was just her eyes, and as she could recall she still had her hood on. As Krystal continued to run and think about this, she felt a bit better. Anyone could have purple eyes, right? Right.

Everything would be okay..._Hopefully._

* * *

Sorry it's so short and really boring! :/ I'll be adding chapter 2 very soon! Thanks for reading!

- Maribelle


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey readers!

Thank you sooo much for waiting! I am really sorry that I couldn't update for a long while since my chapter 2 got deleted, twice! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and patience! I am so happy to finally be done with this chapter! In this chapter, Krystal begins to work as a maid, which she really isn't so fond of. But if its for the sake of her aunt, she'll do anything! Except, she meets Lysander again...in a bad way!

Rated T for swearing! .

Read and enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"W-Wait! Waaaiit!" Krystal yelled at the train frantically as its doors begun to close. "Don't you leave me back here, dattebayo!"

Krystal, being the otaku she is, envisioned herself as a Naruto ninja and she suddenly had a rush of energy. She was Krystal, the fastest ninja in the world AKA 'White Flash'! Somehow, picturing herself this way helped her run even faster and with a giant burst of speed, she barely made it right through the doors.

"YEAH!" she gave out a victory cry, raising her fists in the air. "I'm the best! Did you all see how fast I came in?! Aren't I the coolest?!" She looked around expectantly at everyone with a wide goofy grin on her face. But she got odd stares instead.

_"No one cares, nerd!" _An old lady hissed out loud, but Krystal was too proud of herself to care.

Still grinning like stupid, Krystal settled herself onto a seat beside a window. Well, the end of the day was a bit of a rough start, but now maybe things would be okay! She honestly never knew she could run that fast. _Maybe I should join the Olympics! _Krystal thought happily as she pictured herself beating the fastest people in the world.

But nah, that would cause too much attention.

Once she got all comfortable, she rummaged into her school bag and picked out the Naruto manga she was reading earlier. Oh, it was perfect. The manga cover practically glistened under the afternoon sun that was shining through the glass windows. It was as if it were calling out to her. Slowly and carefully, Krystal opened the manga so she wouldn't damage it, and began to read. For awhile she was happy and content. It was moments like these when she truly felt peaceful and calm...Until a few girls from her school had to break that peace and started talking like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh, did you see Lysander today?"

"Oh god he's just sooo handsome! I love the way he dresses!"

"Yeah totally~ I'm so into Castiel, too!"

Oh, right. She almost forgot.

Krystal still couldn't believe that out of all people, Lysander was the one she bumped into. Out of all people, Lysander, one of the most popular boys in school, had to see her bare face without her disguise! Even though it probably lasted around two seconds, that moment felt like forever! It seemed like he had the perfect amount of time to memorize her whole face!

Yet, maybe he didn't. He was popular after all and probably only thought of himself all day. He couldn't possibly have time to think about anyone else.

Krystal felt better as she thought of it this way. _Yeah! _she thought positively. _I'm pretty sure he forgot by now!_

Although she felt better, Krystal still couldn't concentrate on her manga as usual. Especially since those girls kept talking about him, and especially since she knew she was getting closer to her dreadful destination to start working as a maid.

Six stops later and a five minute walk away, Krystal finally arrived at Candy Love Cafe.

The Candy Love Cafe was pretty nice, and pretty huge since it was so successful. It looked like a cute, vintage cafe except with a bit more pink. Signs were placed all over with curly hand writing that read things like, "OPEN from 2 pm - 7 pm!" or, "Try our new Candy Cupcakes!" The title on the cafe looked like one big, old-fashioned banner that said, "Candy Love Cafe" in big white cursive letters. Decorated around the banner were fake lollipops, candy wrappers, hearts, and cupcakes. And of course, Krystal's aunt also being the otaku she is, had a life-sized cut out of an anime maid placed near the door which, pretty much looked just like her.

The cafe was one of Amoris City's main attractions, and Krystal felt kind of proud of her auntie for that. Just minimize the girliness and pink and maybe she'd like it a lot more! Yet, it was her aunt's cafe so if her aunt loved it, she guessed she loved it the way it was, too. Besides, their food was awesome! She could not lie about that!

Anyway, taking a deep breath, Krystal entered inside. "Hello?" she called into the empty cafe.

"Ohh! Krissy, my darling, you came!" Candie greeted her with a warm hug. "Yeah, sorry I'm a bit late," Krystal apologized, hugging her back. She couldn't help but smell her aunt's aroma. It was the smell of the cafe; a mixture of cinnamon, chocolate and strawberries.

"Oh dear, it's alright! Now come on! I'll give you your outfit right away!" Candie pulled her by the wrist, making her way to the change room.

"Oh yeah...joy!"

Once they were inside, Candie handed her niece a neatly folded maid uniform. "Here you go, dear! This time I made sure it was a better fit size for you so it won't be so tight!" Oh, how she loved her aunt. The last maid uniform she wore was so tight she could barely move in it. Hopefully, her aunt is right and this time she'll actually be able to breathe!

"Thank you so much auntie!" Krystal exclaimed as she took the uniform. "No problem! I can't wait until you wear it again! I'm sure you'll look just _adorable _in that outfit! Ahahaha!" Her aunt pat her hard on the back, causing Krystal to wince. "Also be sure to take off that disguise of yours! We don't want to be scaring off the customers."

"Yeah, yeah..." Krystal sighed as she took off her hood and glasses. "And Krystal," Candie suddenly changed her voice into a gentle tone, the tone she usually spoke in when Krystal was sick. "Thank you for replacing Lisa. I really mean it." she said, surprising her a bit. "I know how much you hate doing this kind of thing, especially since it's so sudden...Yet I'm so grateful that you still did it anyway. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me okay? I'll always be here for you." Krystal didn't know what to say, suddenly feeling astonished but at the same time warm with pride. Her aunt rarely said thank you to her so seriously.

"Well...yeah, of course auntie. No problem!"

Her aunt smiled at her, and then gave her one more hug before she left so she could change.

_Alright! _Krystal suddenly felt determined. _This time no more complaining! Auntie is counting on me!_

Quickly, she put on the maid uniform which was a black and white, frilly mid-length dress with short puffed sleeves and heart-shaped buttons. She wore a skirt apron that also had frills around the edges, with a red candy shape on the bottom left corner. On her head was a white head piece, also with matching red ribbons on each side. To finish it off, she wore black heels and black knee high socks. Unfortunately, Krystal rarely wore heels so she was having trouble walking in them. But, for now it was an exception! She'd learn to walk in them all for her aunt and Lisa!

"Okay!" Patting down her dress, Krystal headed towards the full-length mirror. Or, tried to anyway. She teetered on her feet the whole way.

But once she made it to the mirror, she stared at herself in horror.

Oh yeah, this was definitely going to cause attention.

_Ugh what is with this awful getup?! It's so frilly, girly, and disgusting! I don't mind it in anime, but oh god...me wearing this kind of thing...! _Krystal could already imagine the uncomfortable stares she would be getting! Slowly, she started to feel herself panic, but then tried to calm down. _Remember, _she told herself. _It's not about me or my feelings. Whatever auntie wants me to wear, I'll wear it. For the sake of auntie's happiness and for the sake of the amount of mangas she'll be getting me after this! And besides, at least the dress isn't tight!_

With a confident turn of her heel, Krystal turned and headed straight for the cafe's kitchen, which was were her aunt and the maids were waiting.

"Krissy-baby! You look so cute!~" Krystal's aunt gushed over her once she entered inside. Even the maids couldn't help but look at her in slight awe.

Krystal looked down in embarrassment. "Um...thanks, I guess.." she mumbled.

"Girls, you all remember Krystal, my niece. She worked here before but only for about two days. But this time, she'll voluntarily be filling in for Lisa until she gets healed. I'd like all of you to support her for the remaining time she works here."

"U-um, it's nice to work with you all again..." Krystal said awkwardly. All the girls looked over at her and smiled politely, murmuring their welcomes.

"Anyways," Candie continued. "As I said earlier, I'm so sorry but right now I have a convention meeting to attend!"

Wait, what?

Krystal stared at her aunt as if she had two heads. "'Meeting'?!" She repeated in disbelief. "What do you mean, 'meeting'?!"

Candie gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Krissy but I couldn't tell you before. I have a meeting today that will last until I don't know when. And for the next three days they will need my assistance again. So for the past few days, I won't be able to help you,"

"HUH?! B-but-"

"So instead, I will have Ava leading today," Candie grinned over at the tallest maid with night black hair and glasses.

"Don't worry, darling! I'm sure you'll cope!"

Krystal was at a loss for words. On the first day of her dreadful job, her aunt was leaving! Just like that! She barely even knew these people!

"I'm really sorry darling I should've told you earlier. But you have these six lovely girls to help you out so you'll be fine! I assure you!"

"B-but auntie-"

"Oh! Shoot I'll be late! So sorry everyone, Krissy! Take good care of the cafe while I'm gone!"

"A-Auntie!"

"Yes, Miss Candie!" All the maids bowed politely to her.

Then, just like that Krystal's aunt was gone.

_Crap._

For the first few minutes, Krystal hopelessly stood standing with the maids in silence.

She recognized a few of their faces, they were all familiar from the first few times she worked here. The first girl she saw was petite, with brightly dyed pink hair in two high pony tails. Krystal remembered her clearly. She was Kelly, and was the first person to be so friendly with her when she worked in her aunt's cafe the first few times. Krystal also liked her because she looked just like an anime character! Like Rini from Sailor Moon!

The second girl was cute, with strawberry blonde short hair and soft brown eyes. Krystal didn't remember her much, though. She seemed like the very quiet type. Krystal wondered how she even survived working in such a place.

But Krystal's eyes abruptly stopped at two different faces. They were different, but also familiar...

_Aren't they..._Krystal looked closely at them. _No way! That's Cappucine! And...Melody?! That student council chick? What's she doing here?!_

Cappucine and Melody were both attending the same high school as Krystal, and were also her classmates. Cappucine was popular since she hung around Amber, Amoris High's most popular girl in school. She was also the most snottiest, annoying, stuck up ho Krystal has ever met.

Melody was a part of the student council, and was popular for her grades and innocent-like beautiful appearance. Krystal had never talked to her, but she was pretty well known throughout the school.

Krystal felt herself stiffen once she caught eye contact with them. Would they find out who she already was, in just one glance?! Quickly, Krystal already began to think up of as much excuses as possible.

But no, they just blankly stared at her with smiles on their faces.

"Alright, girls!" Ava, the girl Candie appointed as leader before, was the first to break the silence. She pushed up her glasses and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm in charge here!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Another maid spoke up. She had long auburn hair and dark blue eyes. _Her name was,,, _Krystal squinted her eyes at her, trying to remember. Then, it felt like a light bulb popped over her head.

_Tessa!_

"What do you want, Tori?" Ava snapped at the girl. _Oh, guess I was wrong, _Krystal thought flatly.

"Just because Miss Candie appointed you as leader, and just because Lisa's not here, doesn't mean you can get all bossy miss hot shotty on us!"

Krystal suddenly felt an ice-cold aura emanating off of Ava and a fiery hot aura from Tori.

"Well excuse me, if you had actually been listening, you would have heard Miss Candie appoint _me _as the head maid here! That's probably why she didn't make you head maid, since you're so hollow-brained and air headed!"

Krystal swore she heard steam coming out of Tori's ears.

"What did you just say?!" Tori walked right up to Ava's face. "You think you're all that, don't you? With all your money from your Dad's big ol' company!"

Ava sighed, closing her eyes. "I am just doing what Miss Candie wants me to. And my father's company has nothing to do with this."

"Well I think Miss Candie made a huge mistake, making some cocky, nerdy, stuck up _thing_ as our leader!"

"_Excuse me?! _You want to repeat what you just said?! You talk big but I bet I'll make you go crying when I one on one with you!"

Alright, this was getting off hand.

"Hahaha! Bring it on, bit—"

"OKAY! OKAY! Girls, girls! Let's stop, shall we?!" Krystal walked in between them, feeling as if she was separating an iceberg and a volcano. For a moment, the two girls had a stare down with each other, until they finally turned around and folded their arms.

"Hmph! Miss's niece is right, Ava!" Tori sneered. "You should listen to her, if you want to avoid getting fired!"

"Don't be such a hypocrite!" Ava shot back. "Listen, I'm taking charge here so you might as well bear with it!" Ava then snapped her attention to Krystal.

"And you, Krystal!"

Krystal froze in fear. Ava walked over to her and leaned in until they were a few inches apart. "Don't you dare think for one second that just because your Miss Candie's niece that I'll go easy on you!"

Krystal couldn't think of anything but to nod weakly in response.

"Good!" Ava straightened her back. "Now, I'm going to open the cafe! Miss Candie is depending on us so you better be prepared to do your job perfectly! No slacking!"

"Yes!" Surprisingly, all the girls obeyed Ava's orders and went out to start serving in the cafe. "What are we the military?" Tori mumbled, irritated.

"And chefs!" Ava barked. "The food better be perfect!"

"O-Of course!"

Curious, Krystal looked over around the kitchen and was startled to see a few fearful-looking chefs behind the counters. She didn't even notice they were there! She didn't even know the cafe had chefs, she thought everything was maid-made.

_Haha, maid-made..._Krystal laughed internally to herself at her own dumb pun.

_Kling, kling!_

"Welcome, masters!"

Oh, crap.

Quickly, Krystal went over to join the maids. "W-welcome," she awkwardly imitated, bowing.

_Ugh, _was Krystal's immediate first thought once she saw the customers. They were all in one large, geeky group with shirts that read, "I HEART MAIDS". Already they were fanboying at all the girls, making redundant sounds and squeals. Krystal really couldn't believe that she was going to be working in this place for a month or two.

"Oh? Where's Lisa?" The first geek asked, who looked like the leader.

"I am very sorry master," Ava said. "Lisa has gotten into an accident and is currently healing in a hospital. But, today we have recently gained a new maid."

_Oh geez, no! _

Ava displayed Krystal with a wave of her hands. "This is Krystal, Lisa's replacement for now. Please allow Krystal, along with Kelly, be the one to serve you today."

Immediately, Krystal wanted to barf as the nerds brightened in excitement. "Why me?!" she mouthed over to Ava. Why her on her first day?! Shouldn't someone be showing her the ropes first?!

But she only got a cold, hard, glare from Ava in response.

Not wanting to get into any more trouble than she already was, Krystal had no choice but to accept.

"Pl-please follow me, masters." Krystal said in embarassment, leading their way to a table. As she lead the way, it felt like time was taking it's sweet time. All she could hear were the annoying cries and creepy comments of the geeks.

"Oh gosh she's just my type!"

"She is smokin' HOT!"

"I'm definitely saving up points to take a picture with her!"

_I'm definitely punching you in the face when I get the chance, _Krystal spat internally.

"Sorry about the customers, Krystal," Kelly whispered over to her "They're always like that. But I assure you, you'll get used to them!" Kelly beamed at her encouragingly, lifting Krystals spirits a bit. It was hard not to believe her since she was so bright and cheerful all the time. "Thanks," Krystal smiled back. _But I'm pretty sure it's gonna take a looong time until I get used to them..._

"So, what do you want to order?" Krystal said once they finally reached the table. She spoke in an aloof tone and practically slammed the menu onto the table, hoping to change the customers minds about her. But instead, it was the complete opposite. It just made them like her more.

"Ohh! She's so feisty and cold! I like that!"

"Cold! But so hot!"

"She's just like an ice queen!"

_Please kill me, _Krystal thought in disgust.

"We would just like the usual, please," the geek leader spoke up. Krystal narrowed her eyes at him. "Uhh, hello? New maid here? Of course I won't know what your 'usual' is! Be more specific!"

"It's okay, Krystal!" Kelly piped up, whipping out a pad and pink pencil. "I know what their usual is. Three lemon parfaits, one mint, and one chocolate right?" She grinned at them, nearly causing them to faint. "Yes!~" They all answered in sync.

"Alright! We'll be right back with your order!"

"We love you Kelly!~"

Once they finally left the table, Krystal couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. "I don't know how I'm going to last here!" She admitted out loud to Kelly. "It's not that bad," Kelly assured her. "It can get a bit rough the first few times, but...Once you see the true reason why your aunt, Miss Candie, loves this cafe so much...I think this job will be much more enjoyable for you."

Krystal stared at her, curious. But before she could ask what she meant, she felt the air suddenly turn cold. When she turned around, she saw Ava giving her the ice cold eyes of death all the way across the room.

Well, back to work.

For what felt like hours, Krystal spent her time serving, running around collecting orders, saying 'masters' a gazillion times, playing unecessary games with customers, and giving the fakest smile she has ever done until it felt like her mouth was going to fall off.

"Man, I'm tired!" She said after serving a group of lolita-dressed girls. She decided that she deserved a break, so she sat on a chair in the back kitchen. Once she made contact with the chair, Krystal has never felt so happy. Her body immediately relaxed, as if she was becoming one with the chair. Her feet were already killing her from the heels, and she was already so sweaty!

As she sat, she felt that it was time for her to maybe take a five minute nap, get comfortable and dream about all the wonderful anime she had watched, since she has went an hour or two without it!

And as she sat there daydreaming, she didn't even notice the sudden comotion happening right in the cafe when a few people entered the scene.

"Ahh! Who are those handsome men?!~" A girl loudly squealed. But it was too distant for Krystal to hear.

"Wow! They're so handsome! OMG!"

"They're BEAUTIFUL!"

_'Beautiful'? _Krystal repeated in her mind. _You know who's beautiful? Cloud from Final Fantasy is beautiful, _

"Krystal,"

_Zero from vampire knight is beautiful, _

"Krystal...!"

_Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji is drop dead beautiful,_

"Krystal!"

_And of course, Ulquiorra from Ble-_

"KRYSTAL!"

Krystal instantly snapped back to reality at the ear piercing scream and flailed, then tumbled off of her chair. "Y-Yes?!" Krystal answered, scrambling back up. "Come here...!" Krystal looked straight ahead and saw that it was Ava. But not just Ava, she was gathered in a group huddle with the rest of the maids. A bit nervous, she went over and joined them.

"Alright, are all maids present and accounted for?" Ava whispered once Krystal joined in. Ava quickly surveyed all of the maids closely and then nodded. "Alright! So, I gathered you all here because I have something very important to say. You see those boys who just entered the cafe, right?" All the maids nodded. "They're _sooo _hot!" Tori couldn't help squealing in excitement.

"Shut up, Tori!" Ava hissed, Tori giving her a rude look in response.

"Anyway, I know two of them from the group. Both of their fathers are business partners of my dads, and they both own seriously huge companies. And when I say huge, I mean huge. They are companies that have even made it internationally."

_Wow, _Krystal thought in amazement. _Must be super rich!_

"And so what I'm saying is, those boys can do anything with that amount of power. Like, closing down this cafe. For good."

All the maids gasped, especially Krystal. "What?!" Krystal whispered in horror. "No! They can't do that! This cafe is everything to auntie!" As much as Krystal really disliked working here, she knew for a fact that this cafe was everything to auntie! If she were to ever lose it...Krystal didn't even want to imagine.

"Exactly," Ava nodded at Krystal. "So we have to treat those guys like they're royalty. We have to do even better than we usually do! Everything must go smoothly and perfectly. If we mess up...we can all say goodbye to Candy Love Cafe. And you girls don't want that, do you?"

They all shook their head really hard.

"Okay, so here's the plan. There are four of them, so we don't want to smuggle them with maids. We want them to feel as comfortable as possible. I think we need about...two that's it. One to take the order and the other to write it down."

"I can do it!" Tori volunteered. But Ava immediately refused. "No way," she said. "You're too love struck by them! You'll fail horribly!" Tori shook her head. "No I'm not! Well...maybe a little, but I promise you I can handle this duty professionally. I have been doing judo and karate since I could talk you know." Ava studied her for a moment, and then gave in. "I hate to admit it, but I think you may be right."

"Yes!" Tori quietly pumped her fist in the air. "You're actually nice for once, Ava!"

Ignoring her, Ava turned over to Krystal. "And you, Krystal! Although your new and I can already tell you're the biggest klutz here, I feel like you would do a good part in this. You are Miss Candie's niece and would do anything for her, right?"

"Of course!" Krystal responded, determind.

Ava handed her a writing pad and a pen. "Then, you'll be needing this."

Krystal took the items like they were secret treasure. She was actually feeling a bit excited about this!

"Alright girls, go!" Ava ordered. "We'll be keeping our eye on you back here!"

Krystal and Tori confidently nodded at each other, and then walked out of the kitchen like they were on an important military mission. This was going to be great! This was going to be so exciting! Krystal is practically about to save the cafe and hey, maybe get more anime merchandise!

But, once she saw who her targets were, she instantly froze.

It was Lysander.

Including a bunch of other hot-shot guys who were popular in her school. Together, she knew them as the school's rock band. This was not what she was expecting. What where a bunch of punks doing in a fluffy, pink place like this?! Why would they be here in the first place?!

And then, as if he were psychic, Lysander looked right into her direction.

_Oh, shit._

She saw his eyes widen in recognition once he saw her, and so did she. For awhile they just stared at one another, eyes locked, mouth slightly agape. Uncomfortable seconds passed by, until Tori was the one to break her gaze. "Krystal! What are you _doing?!" _She wailed under her breath. "Come on! They're waiting!"

"O-oh right!" Straightening her dress and looking away from Lysander as if he wasn't even there, Krystal followed Tori right up to their table.

"Welcome, masters!" They both greeted and bowed as sweetly and politely as they could.

A whistle was heard from one of the guys. Even though she could feel the creepy looks coming on again, Krystal couldn't ignore the fact that she could still see Lysander from the corner of her eye staring right at her.

"We're so happy you decided to eat here today, masters!" Tori began, a little too brightly. But it seemed to be working, since the boy with blonde hair dyed with black at the ends was sizing her up. "If it is your first time here, can we interest you in trying a piece of our new tiramisu cake?" Tori asked. "I would like a piece of _you," The blonde guy flirted, making Tori blush._

_Ugh, oh god...! _Krystal thought in disgust.

"Today we have a new maid," Tori placed her hand on Krystal's shoulder. "It is her first day on the job so if it is okay with you masters, she will be the one to take your order." Krystal swiftly turned her head at Tori and looked at her as if she said all anime will become extinct. "What?"

_"Go!" _Tori mouthed impatiently to Krystal.

_But wasn't Tori supposed to be the taking the orders? _Krystal thought in a panic. _Wasn't I just supposed to be writing?!_

Suddenly, all of the guys attention was on her.

"Daayum!" One of them commented. "She hot!"

_Stay calm, _she told herself. _This is all for Auntie! Remember! And ignore Lysander! He probably doesn't remember you and is just fascinated with...my dress or something!_

Putting on her most kindest, fakest smile and voice she could muster, Krystal began.

"I will be happy to serve you today, masters. What would you all like to have today?"

_Good, that was good!_

"Hmmm," the black haired boy looked at the menu. "I'd like an omelet rice!"

Krystal carefully wrote it down.

"And I'd like a piece of that cake miss hottie recommended over there," The blonde one winked at Tori, who was giggling like an idiot. "I like sweet things..."

_Ugh! Just, stop!_

"And...what would you like?" Krystal moved on to the red hed, whom she knew as Castiel. He looked like he wanted to be far away from this place as possible, which was exactly how she felt.

"I don't care," he answered boredly. "Water's just fine."

"Man you're boring, Cas!" Black hair teased, nudging him. Castiel just grunted in response.

Anxiously, Krystal finally turned over to Lysander. By the appearance of his clothes, Krystal knew for sure that he was one of the rich guys. She felt her smile twitch nervously as she met his multi-coloured eyes. "And...you? What would you like to order?...M-master?" She quickly added in, which seemed to surprise him.

But he didn't even start talking. He was _still _staring at her, like she was from another planet. So she decided that she'd offer him something instead, but he was first to talk. "Coffee's fine," he answered in his gentle voice, smiling that cool smile that usually sent the girls at school flying.

But it was only enough to make Krystal feel like she was in a fish bowl.

"A-alright," she mumbled, scribbling on his order.

"Thank you for ordering at Candy Love Cafe! We will be right back with your order!" Tori ended happily, relief washing over Krystal like a tidal wave.

But it didn't completely end there.

"Wait," Lysander stopped them. "You." He pointed at Krystal. "What's your name?"

_What?! Is he serious?! Does he remember me?!_

Krystal felt like she couldn't speak. "U-um..." She looked over at Tori for help which did not help at all. She was still flirting with blondie over there.

Well, he probably doesn't know she exists at school anyway.

"Krystal," she replied confidently. "'Krystal'," he repeated. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Krystal...you don't happen to be...Krystal White and go to Amoris High school?"

_Oh, shit! He knows! How does he know?! _

Krystal averted her eyes elsewhere and began to play with her apron.

"U-Uhh...psh..no!"

God, she sucked at lying.

"Oh? Where do you go then?" He asked, looking geuninely interested.

_Quick! Make up a name!_

"Ca...Ca...Candy High!" She said, which made a few of them laugh. She didn't care, she needed to make excuses to get out of here! "Yeah, that's where!"

"Really? I have never heard of, 'Candy High'," Lysander repeated, cocking an eyebrow.

_He knows I'm lying! _Krystal thought in alarm. _He's seeing right through me! Say something!_

"W-well..." Krystal stuttered. "It's a private school! It's...um...It's sponsored by my aunt and this cafe. It's new and only a few people go, so I'm not surprised you wouldn't know."

Even Tori was looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Hm, I see." Lysander nodded his head like he understood, a small grin on his face. Castiel even began to laugh.

_He's making fun of me for his own entertainment!_ she thought, her cheeks growing hot. Just_ 'cause he's some big shot rich boy he thinks he can mock me?! In front of his friends?!_

"Well, you can go now, Krystal." Lysander said, still with a teasing smile on his lips.

_What?_

Krystal felt herself fume.

"Gladly!" She snapped. "A-and for your information, my name is spelt Crystal with a C! You must be talking about someone else!"

"I didn't ask if it started with a C," Lysander replied, amused.

_Oh that sneaky little...!_

With a huff and a flip of her chestnut hair, Krystal turned and began to walk away. But, since she was still not a professional with heels she wobbled on them a bit. Ignoring that, she tried walking normally like she had been doing the whole day.

Except, it didn't work this time.

She suddenly tripped, right then and there in front of those boys. Face first.

And right when it couldn't even get worse than that, her skirt lifted. And her underwear was exposed.

Her purple striped underwear.

* * *

**A/N**: That's chapter two! I'm editing it a bit more, since I kind of rushed it. In all honesty I feel like this chapter wasn't my best. -.- But all in all I still hope you enjoyed it! This time I will update chapter three! I have already begun to write it so I will definitely make free time to finish it! ^^ Thank you again for the awesome reviews!

~Maribelle


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Silence.

All there was, was silence as Krystal hopelessly stood on her hands and knees...with her underwear displaying it's purple striped self to the most popular, richest boys of Amoris High. But not just to the boys, to the whole cafe. Even the customers and maids had all stopped talking or moving, their mouths open wide enough to fit an orange. Lysander's eyes had enlarged about three times the normal size and his face was still, like a mannequin. It was as if the world had stopped spinning and time had froze itself for everyone to witness this moment.

Until suddenly, a phone camera shot was heard from in the cafe, it's sound echoing off the walls.

And it was just enough to send the whole cafe erupting into hysterics.

"PURPLE STRIPES!"

"Oh my god the maid flashed her stripes!"

"Get a good look at that!"

"PURPLE!"

"HAHAHA!"

After that, everything went fuzzy in Krystal's memory since she was too humiliated to see what was going around her. All she remembered was quickly pulling down her dress, screaming at the top of her lungs, and running out of there like a lunatic, not daring to look back.

Krystal had never felt so utterly mortified in her entire life. All she wanted was to live peacefully and happily, not flash her purple striped underwear in front of the most popular, richest boys in school and to the most famous cafe in Amoris City!

How was she ever going to live this down?! How could she ever face anyone after what she had done?! And it was all because she couldn't walk on those stinkin' heels!

It was official. Krystal hated heels, and she was never going to wear them again! Ever!

Once Krystal left the cafe, she ran into the change room, threw off her maid clothes like a disease and changed into her normal clothes. She heard Ava's and Kelly's voice calling out to her, but she ignored them and ran out the back door, heading straight for home.

She was so glad that her parents were not home because she did _not_ want to face them, especially because she had a beat red face dripping with shameful tears! She would never be able to explain to them!

She then headed to the shower, pulled off her clothes, turned on the water, and stood in there for about a good hour to cool herself down.

Fortunately, the shower helped her calm down a bit and gave her enough time to think things over. Finally, she tried to accept the fact that these things happen and that it'll probably be forgotten by tomorrow...hopefully.

But as soon as she got into bed that night, she couldn't help but pull the covers over her head as the scene played itself over in her head. The laughs, the people pointing, the snap shots...How was she ever going to get over it?

That night she had a wonderful dream of the most beautiful bishounen anime boys treating her like a princess...until her underwear showed itself again and they all laughed at her until everything faded to complete darkness.

Krystal practically sat upright and snapped her eyes wide open after that horrible nightmare, and then immediately regretted it. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 9:30 am. School had already started and second period was going to start in fifteen minutes!

Well, since she was late and still feeling down and a bit sick, she might as well stay home right?

But, no. As Krystal was about to lay back down on her bed, there was a knock on her door. "Yes?" Krystal called out. It was probably her mom, who rarely came home. "Honey, you're still in bed?" Yep, it was her mom.

Krystal instantly lay back in bed and turned away, pulling up her sheets. "Obviously," Krystal answered in a monotone voice. Her parents always leave her alone in their big mansion for weeks, and it's understandable that it's because of their job, but they never seem to show love or seem to care whenever they come back home. When they see Krystal all there is is a simple, "Hi honey, why are you still wearing those awful clothes?" or, "Kris, can you get away from that awful computer and actually clean the dishes?" Krystal always cleans the house, and when they leave a mess behind they always blame it on her for not cleaning it up. So why should she show love back? They never even ask a simple, "How was your day?" It always came down to chores or studies.

"Krystal Annabelle White," Her mom raised her voice, the sound of Krystal's full name making her want to barf. Her middle name 'Annabelle' was so old fashioned and disgusting that Krystal cringed every time she heard it. "Are you intending to skip school now?! You better get up now or else I'll-"

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up okay?"

Krystal cut her off, trying to avoid another one of her mother's lectures. Every time she came all that welcomed Krystal was another big, tiring lecture prepared for her. Just her luck.

"Are you talking back to me young lady? Do not use that type of voice with me-"

"Yeah, yeah," Krystal walked out of her room before her mom could say anything else. She moved like a snail, dragging her feet behind her.

After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and getting dressed, Krystal stared at herself in the mirror for awhile. Her disguise was good. She looked like a typical, quiet, weird nerd. Especially now that her glasses were lopsided and a bit cracked, it added more nerdiness to it.

But after that humiliating incident yesterday she felt that she needed something a little extra. Especially since all those guys were in her school...And she was pretty sure Lysander might know who she really is.

But that's the question, how did he know by first glance?! How could he remember her face after she fell onto him for like two seconds?

Well, whatever. Krystal needed to add something, just in case. So she added a hat; a strange Sherlock Holmes-like hat that she rarely wore. Quickly, she stuffed in most of her hair but let down a few strands so it wouldn't look obvious that she was hiding something...

Okay, well it looked really obvious. Lysander was going to know for sure, and possibly blow her cover! Maybe if she hid all her hair and acted like the usual, he would be confused and then eventually decide that she was not that purple-striped underwear maid who works at Candy Love Cafe...Hopefully.

And, just to be safe, she wore mini shorts under her school uniform.

As Krystal sluggishly made her way downstairs, she saw that her mom was in the kitchen, busily chatting away on her cell phone. Her mom was now a fashion designer and owned her own company, so she was always busy, even when she was home. The same was with her dad. He was not an actor anymore, but a movie director. Both of her parents were leading such tough careers, they never had enough time to spend with Krystal. Well, she could say she was used to it. Ever since she was born it had always been that way.

After Krystal's mom hung up on the phone, she looked right at her daughter. Krystal could see the little crinkles that formed on her mom's forehead when her eyebrows narrowed at the sight of her. Krystal knew that her mom really disapproved of her disguise, she always has. But, since it was the morning and her mom was tired, all she did was sigh and shake her head.

"You're not eating breakfast?" Her mom asked. "I'm eating this granola bar on the way," Krystal said, absentmindedly showing her a fruit granola bar as she slipped on her shoes.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll be home until 6 pm, and then I'm leaving until Friday. You're father will be home tomorrow, though."

"'Kay," was all Krystal replied as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. "Well, I'm going now," she said, not that her mother would care. "That's fine. Bye."

Sighing, Krystal then left to go to school.

First, she got her late slip, went to her locker to get her stuff, and then lazily made her way to her first class: English. Usually she liked writing. She actually loved it, secretly. She often wrote her own poems or stories...Or fanfictions on anime.

But this time they were studying old English literature. Not that she didn't particularily _hate _it or anything, it was just a subject she was never really excited about.

Once Krystal was in front of her classroom, she didn't want to go in. For some reason, all of her confidence just drained and she did not even want to see the faces of her classmates. What if Lysander and his gang had already told everyone who she really was? What if she does something stupid again? Well, she had to face her problems somehow. She couldn't just be a wuss and hide herself in a corner forever.

Taking a deep breath, Krystal opened her classroom door. Of course, all the heads of the students turned, including the teacher. It was always like that. Be late and suffer the stares of death from your oh so wonderful classmates.

"Krystal, you're late!" Mr Thompson said in surprise. Usually, Krystal was on time for his classes to do some writing. She was one of his top students, and although she rarely talked, he was surprised she would ever be late at all.

"Yeah, sorry. Here's my slip." Krystal handed him over her late slip. "Oh, right. Well, proceed to your desk. For now we are having a short break before we take notes, so get prepared. And don't be late again or I'm giving detention."

_"Ooh," _her annoying class whispered. _"A nerd? Going to detention? Haha! It serves her right, being so ugly." _A few snickers were heard after that last comment.

Krystal knew who said that. It was none other than Amber of course. She just ignored this, though. Eh, it was just Amber. Who gives? She was just relieved no one mentioned anything about yesterday.

As Krystal made her way to her desk, she almost froze at the sight of Lysander. She had forgotten that they sat right next to eachother. Well not completely, there was at least a space in between them because the desks were set in vertical rows. But it was still enough space to make him say something...

Krystal gulped. She was ready. He was going to say something, she felt it. She _knew _it. He was going to look up, have a stupid smile on his face, and declare "hey everyone, it's purple stripes!" Then she would become the laughing stock of the school.

Except he didn't.

Once she sat down, she took out her school supplies and organized them on her desk, praying that she didn't look too tense. Sneakily, she side glanced towards Lysander. He wasn't talking or doing anything strange at all. He was just his usual self; quiet and reserved. He seemed to be too concentrated into writing something down in his notepad then to notice anything at all. Krystal was so relieved by this that she couldn't help but release a loud sigh of relief that sent a few strange stares her way. Well, she was used to it anyway.

Okay, she could relax...for now! Her cover wasn't blown, and he didn't even seem to look or pay attention to her in any way. All was good.

English passed by smoothly. Nothing too bad happened. Although Kystal couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid whenever she heard to words "purple" or "stripes" around discussions in the classroom. Luckily none of them were about her. But other than that, second period was a piece of cake.

Once the bell rang signaling the lunch break, Krystal was the last one to leave the room. It was because she finished her english assignment early and had time to read some manga. Of course, she got way into it and rarely heard the bell ring. But before she left, Mr Thompson stopped her.

"Wait, Krystal! Before you leave, can you return this?" He held out his hand, revealing a black notepad. Krystal looked at it, confused. "Return it? Return it to who?"

"To Lysander. He always forgets it. And it's 'to whom', Krystal." Krystal stared at him like he was a lunatic. Not because he just corrected her grammer, but because she out of all people had to return it.

"What?!" she cried in disbelief. "Why me?!" After a successful relaxing morning of hiding her identity from Lysander, the last thing she wanted to do was communicate with him in anyway. He might recognize her somehow!

"Don't be so childish Krystal. After being late and not putting you to detention, I feel that you could at least return this for me. Or would you prefer detention?" Krystal exhaled and grabbed the notepad. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you."

Well, it could've been worse. All she needed to do was return it, right? Like, she could just ask where his locker was and slip it through. Except the person she would ask would probably think she was a creepy stalker and notify everyone else and Lysander, thus causing another embarassing uproar.

_Ah, geez. You know what, I'll just straight up give it to him without saying anything, and then leave without a word!_

Well, yeah and there was that too.

For awhile, Krystal looked around the school. She looked into any room she could possibly think of. In empty classrooms, in hallways, in the cafeteria, even in the basement. _Where is he?_ _This is getting so irritating! I could be reading my manga right now!_

Right when Krystal was about to give up and 'accidentally' leave the notepad somewhere else, she heard a few loud, annoying, familliar voices out on the courtyard. Quietly, she hid behind a large bush.

Bingo. Lysander was there, but unfortunately he wasn't alone. He was with the rest of the annoying guys who came to the maid cafe yesterday. They seemed to be having a loud and rowdy conversation, as usual.

_Damn it, I guess I'll have to wait until after school, _she thought in annoyance. Well, whatever. At least it meant that she could have a peaceful lunch with her manga.

She began to walk the other direction, feeling happy about that fact. Maybe today would be alright after all.

Maybe...until she began to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Dude, do you remember that maid from yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I got one!"

"'One' what?"

"Pfft!"

"Spit it out!"

"A panty shot!"

"...You didn't!"

"Yes I did, dude check it out its on my phone!"

"Purple stripes!"

Krystal wanted to die. The blondie saved it on his _phone. _Great, just perfect. Now she would be remembered forever. Krystal wanted to run away so badly, but for some reason she wanted to stay back behind the bush and listen to what they were saying.

"This is immaturity on a whole new level," Lysander said, surprising Krystal.

"Yeah, I just can't bear staying with you guys." Castiel second.

Krystal looked at the both of them in confusion. _Wait, what? Shouldn't they be laughing in hysterics right now? Or announcing it to everyone else? _

"C'mon, lighten up Cas," The black hair responded, smirking. "You too, Lys. I saw the look on your face yesterday! You totally liked it!"

"Unlike you, I am not into childish perverse things like that," Lysander replied, a sudden dark look in his eye. "Did you even consider her feelings? The poor girl is probably so humiliated that she won't even return to her job. And it's all because of judgemental, idiotic people like you that caused her shame she didn't even deserve," Blackie suddenly looked astonished and backed away a little. "Whoa, Lys c'mon it's just a joke! Can't us guys all share a joke like this from time to time?"

"Yeah, can't we? It's all cool!" The blondie grinned at Lysander, hoping to change his mood, but Lysander just gave him a cold glare. "Okay, look. We'll just forget about it, alright? It's done, I'll delete it later-"

"Delete it now," Lysander demanded. "A-Alright, alright!" Hurriedly, blackie pressed a few buttons on his phone, and once he was done he showed it to Lysander. "There! Done! It's all gone!"

"How do I know you're not hiding it?" He said in suspicion, his band member breaking into a sweat. "I did it! Even J-Jake saw me do it. Right Jake?" He turned over to the blond, who nodded nervously. "R-right Daniel!" But Lysander wasn't taking any of it and continued to give them the cold glare, making them feel uneasy. "H-here, I know what we all need!" Daniel searched into his bag and took out a pop can. "A drink to cool us down! Here, Castiel you can have the first one. I'll open it." He thrusted the can in front of him. "I'll get it for you." Cheerfully, he lifted up the tab. However, it didn't go as Daniel expected. The whole drink squirted out and sprayed right onto Castiel's face instead.

There was a stunned silence as the drink continued to spray onto his face, and once it stopped, everyone knew what was going to happen next.

A dark shadow was cast over Castiel's dripping face, and his hands were balled into such tight fists that his knuckles had gone white. "Daniel..."

Trying to keep him calm, Daniel brought out another can. "H-here Cas sorry about that! You can have this one instea-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STINKING DRINK!" Castiel roared, grabbing onto the can. "YOU REALLY CROSSED THE LINE NOW! YOU PERVERTED SON OF A...!" He aimed and threw the can as hard as he could, right at Daniel. However, Daniel ducked and instead the can was headed towards the bushes...were Krystal was.

And before she could even think of anything else, the can, along with Castiel's monstorous strength, hit Krystal's forehead smack in the middle. Hard.

And then everything went black.

* * *

After what felt like an agonizing coma, Krystal awoke inside of what seemed like the school's nurse office. The first thing that she thought of was: OW. The pain on her forehead was horrible, and she felt all weird. Struggling, Krystal attempted to sit up, but was put back into what felt like a bed by some strong hands. "Hey, take it easy. Don't strain yourself," a soothing voice said, but to Krystal it felt like it was from a distance.

_What...who is? _In confusion, Krystal forced her eyelids open, and for a second everything was so blurry she was afraid she'd gone blind. But then her vision began to clear, and she could make out a tall man, with white hair...a black coat...Until everything became crystal again and she found herself staring right up at Lysander.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuine concern on his face. Krystal sighed and sat back up. She placed her hand onto her throbbing forehead. "Do I _look_ okay?" She mumbled, feeling quite grumpy. "How long have I been out?" She asked, her memory kind of groggy. That can had hit her so hard, she can't even remember what happened. But as she racked her brain and concentrated a bit, it all started to come back.

_Oh, right. I was behind a bush...watching the two perverted boys from yesterday look at picture of my horrifying incident yesterday, and then Lysander...surprisingly defended me which was actually...really nice of him. And then...Castiel threw a pop can at my head...And now I'm here. How long has it been? _Expectantly, Krystal awaited for Lysander's answer. But he hadn't even answered yet, he was just kind of staring at her like she was an alien.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Krystal demanded, but then touched her face for good measure. Nothing seemed to be wrong...just this huge bandage on her forehead. Until Krystal finally realized that her whole disguise was off. But not just her glasses, the hat and hoodie was off, too.

Yup. It was all out of the bag now.

_Oh, crap._

Lysander's mouth slightly opened, but Krystal covered it with her hand before he could speak. "Now, before you say anything...Yes, I'm that humiliating maid from yesterday, okay? There I said it," she continued with a strong voice, "I am Krystal White, which, for some reason, you know already. I actually have a lot to ask of you. But before I let you speak, you must promise me me something." She took a deep breath. "My identity will be held a secret just between you and I, and no one, absolutely _no one_ must know. If I hear one peep or rumor around the school about me, I will go right up to you and I will not be afraid to beat you to a pulp. I must warn you in advance that I have been taking judo since I could walk. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

With a surprised and slightly amused look in his eyes, Lysander nodded. "Good. I'll remove my hand now, sorry about that. Now I am going to ask you some questions." She shifted herself around so that she could be fully facing him without turning her head. "First question: how did you know who I was, even with my disguise off?" Krystal stared at him, expecting him to answer. Instead he just burst out laughing, ticking her off. "What's so funny?! I'm taking this very seriously you know!" Her face burned with embarassment. Right when she was trying to get some serious answers, he had to laugh at her like she was some sort of idiot! _I'm shocked even someone like him ever laughs!_

"I'm sorry," Lysander apologized, chuckling. "I was just surprised that you're actually quite funny. It seems as if you're interviewing me as some sort of prime suspect." Krystal folded her arms and huffed. "Well I don't find this funny at all. I asked you this to get an answer, not to make fun of me. So are you going to answer or not?" Lysander couldn't help but chuckle again. "Yes ma'am," he answered. "So I'll ask you again: how did you know who I was, even with my disguise off? My disguise was practically perfect! It has always worked since middle school, you know!"

"What's the problem isn't your disguise, but your ability to use it well," he said, making her confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, although your disguise is quite good, you're horrible at keeping your guard and staying cautious. I mean, already I could tell that you're quite the klutz." Krystal fumed.

"Gah! How could you say that?! Of course I've been mastering the ability to use my disguise well! I have never been caught! Up until...now, that is! But this is only an accident!" Lysander looked at her reproachfully. "'Now'?" He repeated. "It didn't happen only once. Have you forgotten that day were you fell on me?" Krystal paused, suddenly remembering the time she was carelessly running in the halls without looking, and then bumped into Lysander as a result.

_Oh, right..._

"Well...that was just a mistake too! Honestly it was way after the school bell rang. You would think no students would be around at all. So it's only alright that it happened." she defended, her confidence rising back.

"If you hadn't been such a careless klutz, you wouldn't have made the mistake of running in the halls and bumping into someone unknown, therefore revealing your identity. Thus your disguise is a terrible failure." Krystal started to feel her face burn in anger. _What the hell is his problem, calling my disguise a failure?! _she thought angrily. _It has worked up until now, he has never known who I really was for three years! And what's up with the way he talks? We're not even in class right now! Ugh, the nerve he has!_

"But only my glasses fell off that day! And you only saw my eyes for about a second! How is it possible that you remembered who I was?" She shot back. "No one does that! Unless you were like in some kind of trance and foolishly fell in love at first sight, and somehow it was as if time stopped for you. Just like in those corny chick flicks!" She quickly added, not daring to say that that was a part of a sentence in her Kuroshitsuji fanfiction.

Lysander hesitated for a moment, a sudden blush appearing on his cheeks. "Well...of course not!" He countered, feeling slightly flustered. "I just have excellent photographic memory. And after all, the eyes are the easiest way to identify someone, don't you think so? Who else in the school has purple eyes like that?" Krystal sniffed and crossed her arms, oblivious to his reaction. "Well! There's a lot! Like..." She tried looking around the room for inspiration, but all she saw was medical tools and a few awards. She quickly tried visualizing her own classmates, and attempted to remember their faces. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Ah, that's right!" She lifted her finger. "Violette has purple eyes!"

"Certainly her _hair _is purple," he stated. "But if you actually pay attention to your own classmates, her eyes are grey." Krystal stared at him, annoyed. "Fine," she sighed in defeat. "Well then aside from being a 'kltuz', what do you suggest I do, mr. know -it-all?"

"This is none of my business," Lysander said. "However, a word of advice: all you need to do is-"

"Be careful, yeah yeah okay. You don't have to tell me that _again. _Geez." She grunted, an agitated expression on her face. "Honestly, why do you out of all people have to be here with me?" Lysander raised a brow. "Is that some way to speak to someone who saved you?"

"'SAVE' me?! For your information you merely assisted me!" Lysander nodded like he agreed, but Krystal could tell he was being sarcastic. "Whatever you say." He then got up and dusted himself. "Well, I guess I should be going now since you seem lively and healthy again. School is almost over anyway."

"What?!" Krystal snapped her direction towards the clock, and was shocked to see that he was right. "Wait, so...I've been out for two hours?! And you...actually waited for me?" Lysander nodded. "Precisely. It was quite a pain to miss class, actually. But you needed someone here, and the nurse was suddenly busy. Plus in a way, it was partially my fault that you're here, so-"

"Thank you," she cut him off, glancing at the floor. She felt so bewildered. He actually brought her here on his own, and then watched her for two whole hours! _Wait, that's kinda creepy..._she thought. _But of course, it was because he felt bad about it. Really, he's actually...surprisingly...really kind._

"You didn't have to do what you did," she continued. "You could've left me and not care, but...you went out of your way to help. I guess I also owe you an apology..." She played with the ends of her skirt and then looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry...for blowing up at you like that today." Lysander blinked, astonished at her sudden apology. "Oh, and um...I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I also heard what you said earlier today at the court yard..to those perverted boys."

"Hm?" Lysander slightly tilted his head quizically, then his eyes lit up once he remembered. "Oh, that. Well, you don't need to thank me for that. I was just stating the truth." Krystal shook her head. "No, really! Thank you. No one has ever stood up for me like that before...Honestly, I thought you were this narcassistic popular sissy boy at first who only thought of himself." Lysander narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't judge people based on appearance, you know..."

"I know, and you showed me that today," she said, forming her lips into a warm smile. It was the first time she genuinely smiled ever since the incident. "Unlike most guys, you're really nice, Lysander...Thanks." Lysander felt his cheeks begin to heat again, so he averted his eyes. "I-It's...alright. You're welcome."

"Oh, right!" Krystal quickly rummaged into her pocket and took out his notepad. "Here, you left this in class today. I almost forgot to return it." She handed it over, which he gladly accepted. "Thank you, I don't know what would happen if I lost it."

"What do you write in there anyway?" she asked, feeling piqued with interest. "Nothing really," he responded shortly, shoving it back into his coat pocket. "Just...poems. You didn't read them right?"

"Hm? Nope, why?" she looked at him in confusion as he made a relieved face. "No reason. I just don't like people snooping on other's personal items."

"Ahh. I see," she nodded. Well, he was right.

"I actually write a few poems myself," she claimed proudly. _"Though it's mostly about the beauty of anime boys," _she quietly added. "Really?" He exclaimed, a bit taken aback. "I didn't know someone like you was the type to write poems."

"And what does that mean?" She said, her lips pursing into a thin line. He was the one who said not to judge someone based on appearance! "Nothing, nothing," he grinned playfully. "I'm just kidding. I would love to read your poems one day."

"Sure," she replied, not sure at all. Maybe if he was an otaku like her...and was a girl, he could read them then.

For a moment, it was quiet, and for some reason it was a comfortable silence. As if they were mentally telling eachother that they trusted one another, even though they just met. Which, was rare for Krystal. She was just about awkward with anyone.

It was a good silence, until someone knocked onto the nurse's office door.

"Hey, Lys! You still in there?"

Suddenly, Krystal began to panic. "L-Lysander! You said you would hide my identity!" Krystal wailed under her breath. "What are we going to do?!" There was also panic evident in Lysander's face as he quickly scanned the room. When he spotted her disguise items, he grabbed them and threw them in her direction, hitting her in the face.

"Hey!"

"Hurry!" He mouthed.

"I know, I know...!" Fumbling, Krystal placed on her hat and tried to stuff in as much hair as possible. "I'm coming in, alright?" Castiel called from the otherside.

Panicking even more, Krystal tried to get on her glasses at least, but they fell onto the floor. But it was too late to grab them, Castiel had already entered.

_Ah, shit! _Krystal had no choice but to position herself towards the wall so that her back was facing him.

"Hey, why are you still in here?" Castiel said to Lysander, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You could've left awhile ago."

"I'm sorry," Lysander apologized calmly. "But I couldn't just leave a lady whom _you _had knocked out all by herself."

Krystal heard Castiel sigh. "For the last time I'm sorry about that okay?"

"I shouldn't be the one you should be apologizing to." Lysander said, gesturing towards Krystal.

"Oh, right," she heard Castiel's footsteps come closer, instantly getting mad at Lysander. _Lysander you idiot! I don't have my glasses on!_

"Hey, girl. Sorry about earlier, it was an accident." Krystal didn't dare to turn around. "It's...okay," she replied in a deeper, quieter voice. Lysander snorted, which made her even more mad.

Castiel looked at her strangely, but then shrugged. "Well, she's fine now so come on Lys let's go back and practice. Without the idiots this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I kicked them out."

"What?" Lysander said in shock. Krystal was also shocked. Weren't they the only guys who played the drums and bass?

"They were the only available band members here!"

"Yeah, well they can screw it!" Castiel retorted. "This was the last straw. We're fine on our own anyway."

"Ugh..." Lysander placed his hand on his forehead in exasperation. "You always go out to make decisions on your own, don't you?"

"We don't need guys like that in our band. Anyway, are you coming or not?" Lysander glanced over at Krystal. "Not yet. I...misplaced my notepad somewhere in here." Castiel grunted impatiently. _"Again?!" _He burst out. "Well...hurry! You have two minutes, I'll be waiting outside!" Once Castiel left the room, Lysander picked up Krysal's glasses and handed it over to her. "Here. Sorry about that. He has quite the temper."

"I'm surprised you can stay so calm with him," Krystal said, attempting to fix the crooked glasses. _Crap, I need a new pair...Good thing I have tons of them._

"Well, I am patient. Anyway...is your head alright?" Lysander asked in concern. Krystal nodded and smiled. "Yep, I'm fine now! Thanks again." He returned the smile. "It was my pleasure...And next time, be more cautious."

"I will. And...you remember your promise right?"

"Yes. I promise I won't tell anyone." Lysander began to walk and stopped at the door. "Goodbye, purple stripes." He gave a final grin and then left. Krystal beamed and waved. "See you aro..."

Then her face dropped._What the hell did he just say?_

Krystal sat there for a good five minutes as the words 'goodbye, purple stripes' repeated itself inside her mind until she was positive that that was what he said, and that she was going to have a mental breakdown. _Oh no he didn't._

Krystal took a deep breath and opened her mouth, then closed it. She didn't want anyone coming inside right now. Instead, she whispered, "Lysander you freakin' JERK! How can I trust you when you say something like that?!" She was fuming when she said this, but she strangely felt warm inside at the same time. _Oh, well. _She'd beat him another time.

For now she was just happy that she could continue on with her peaceful life. The anime, manga, video games...the glory!

But something else didn't feel right. As much as she really wanted to continue her life peacefully again, she couldn't ignore what happened yesterday. Yes, it was humiliating...but Krystal felt that she couldn't just bail on her favourite aunt over something like that.

She was going to work at the Candy Love cafe again, despite the creepy men, despite the overly girly and suffocating pink decorations, and despite the fact that she might encounter even more embarrassing moments...She would do it all for her aunt. Plus the pay was pretty good, now that she thought of it. She could buy double the manga than with her lousy allowance now! _Alright__, _she thought happily, standing and heading out the office. _Humiliation here I come._

Just as long as Krystal White wasn't a klutz, her identity would never be discovered. She was positive it wouldn't!_  
_

_I mean, what could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I am so sorry this is an extremely late chapter! I was so busy with school with all my exams, and I also just came back from a looong relaxing time which I hadn't had in awhile. But now since summer vacation has started I will try my best to update ASAP! Thank you for continuing to read my story. Again, it's my first so it's kind of embarrassing. ;A; I have read all the supportive comments and they have surely motivated me! And sorry for the shortish chapter. It wasn't the greatest, but I hope you like the story so far. Thanks again! ;D

~ Maribelle.


End file.
